


Rule Number Thirteen: Friendship is Magic

by heartbeatstumbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hatake Sakumo Lives, Master of Death Harry Potter, Recursive Fanfiction, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles
Summary: In the aftermath of the mission that wasn’t, Kakashi is left in the center of it all trying to make sense of what exactly started the third shinobi war.Recursive work ofMinato Namikaze and the Destroyer of Worlds.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Harry Potter, Hatake Sakumo & Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94
Collections: Exchange no Jutsu 2020





	Rule Number Thirteen: Friendship is Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Carnivorous_Muffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Carnivorous_Muffin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Minato Namikaze and the Destroyer of Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685944) by [The_Carnivorous_Muffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Carnivorous_Muffin/pseuds/The_Carnivorous_Muffin). 



> Contains spoilers for chapter 43 (All For One and One For All) of Minato Namikaze and the Destroyer of Worlds. If you haven’t read it, this fic will probably not make sense to you, and I highly recommend checking it out. 
> 
> This is recursive work, and not canonical to the Muffinverse.
> 
> Dialogue is sourced straight from the fic, which is why it may seem familiar! 
> 
> Warning: This fic does discuss Hatake Sakumo’s (unsuccessful) suicide attempt.

It’s been a long and lonely few weeks. After his father failed that mission, the entire village spat in his face and tried to beat him and his father up.

His dad doesn’t even leave the house anymore. 

It’s good, because if he puts on his mask and travels quickly, people don’t try to throw things at him. 

Kakashi knows that his father and Lee are a little different, but he didn’t know his father would do _this._ What kind of shinobi is he, to forsake his village? His father always told him he was becoming a great shinobi, and then he went and failed a mission on purpose? 

As awful as it is, Kakashi thinks, his dad should have died on that mission. He’d even said it once and then regretted it immediately after, but Kakashi was too much of a coward to go back to his dad and apologize. He was still angry. Overnight, the village had turned on them and the few friends he had disappeared. 

Lee wasn’t even in the village to bother him. She was so annoying and always dragged him places and said stupid things for no reason, but Kakashi can’t help but think that if she was here she would be able to stop all this somehow. 

But she isn’t. She’s off in England with the Hokages and Kushina and Minato and Dead Last so he couldn’t even go to the Senju compound. 

(He would never admit it, even to himself, but it was lonely without Lee. Especially when the villagers spat at him and threw things at him. Lee would never have let this happen, she would have done something stupid like throw a giant chakra shield or light them on fire.

He gets the feeling that Lee would agree with his dad’s decision, for some reason.)

And his dad didn’t even do anything. He just let things happen. The only one who would serve them was Ichiraku. He even had to use a henge to get groceries, and his dad was just sitting there. Not looking at him, not looking at anything _._

  
  


Kakashi’s coming home from another twelve hours of training in the furthest training ground when he hears a door slam.

“Dad?” Kakashi calls out, receiving no answer. 

Maybe he realized they were out of milk and went to the market to buy it. Everything is fine, he was just leaving to go get groceries. The rising tension in his gut is making him nervous for no reason, everything’s fine. 

A wave of chakra floods through the whole house, and in a split second Kakashi knows it’s Lee. 

Now he knows to look for Lee’s chakra, he follows the almost blinding trail to the dojo and focuses his chakra to his ears. 

“ _— care of Kakashi, my ass!”_

Then a pause, and something he can’t quite make out. 

“ _—Good?! It’s not good! What makes you think I’ll leave you in a position where I, your fourteen-year-old apprentice, will have to take care of your son?!”_

Kakashi’s heart drops to his stomach. What is Lee talking about?

(In the back of his mind, at the bottom of his heart, he knows what she’s talking about, but his dad wouldn’t—couldn’t—leave him alone like that.)

“ _—Because I’ve made my choice.”_

That’s his dad’s voice. What choice? What could he possibly mean? And what the hell is blocking the door to the dojo? It doesn’t even have a lock, and even though he puts half his chakra behind a kick, the door still isn’t opening. This is Lee’s fault. This is _his_ house. Who does she think she is? He hears someone screaming at Lee to just open the door, goddammit, she doesn’t even live here, and his throat hurts, and all of a sudden the door gives in—

Lee, her hands covered in blood, kneels over his father.

His father, dressed in all white, blood everywhere, a bloody sword to his side. 

He freezes, and for a second, the floor drops out from under him but then Lee starts screaming at his father and he responds. 

He was— 

There’s no way it wasn’t— 

But he’s still alive, Lee’s screaming at him and gesturing, and his dad still won’t look at him.

“—that if you’re going gently into that good night then you’re going to have to find the balls to do it not only in front of me but your own son. You will look him in the eye while you abandon him!” Lee snarls out at his father, frantically gesturing at Kakashi as he can’t stop himself from moving forward. 

“Lee.” His dad grips Lee’s bloody hand with his bloody hand, pulling her closer as he sits up. “You have to let me go. For you and Kakashi’s future, for your very lives, you have to let me go and restore your honor in the only way I can.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

He looks her in the eye, like she’s the only one in the room, like Kakashi’s not right there with them, and says, “You aren’t from here, Lee, you’re an immigrant. And there are certain things you simply do not understand and may never understand. Honor, intangible as it is, means more than you can possibly imagine.”

Finally, _finally,_ he turns his head and looks at Kakashi for the first time in weeks.

“When it happened, the Hatake name was lost; stores bar us entry, I was placed on probation, my name is whispered in every shadow and has become a curse. The village will see to it that Kakashi dies before he has a chance to prove himself as anything of worth, if only so it will get rid of my memory.”

Kakashi can’t deny it, he’d started wearing masks again for that exact reason.

His dad continues. “He will forever be outrunning my legacy, every day of his life, unless I can take the only way out. You, Lee, will be making that same run yourself unless I do something as soon as I can.”

  
  


He squeezes her hand, giving her a soft look. “I should have died on that mission. I’m just rectifying things.”

Kakashi flinches, hearing his own cutting words come out of his dad’s mouth. Lee backhands his dad, the crack snapping him to attention.

“There is no honor in death.”

She flings her arm again at Kakashi. “You think all this will go away just because you kindly, honorably, exit stage left?”

“You wouldn’t—“

“No, I don't understand!" Lee spits, "And I never will understand! And more, I would always make the choice you made! Maybe you should have died, maybe you should die now, but goddammit I will drag you back into this village anyway, no matter what it costs me, the village, or even Kakashi!"

  
  
His father’s eyes widen in alarm. "They'll throw him to the wolves, Lee, to teach me a lesson, and neither you nor I will be able to protect him."

  
Kakashi, finally having gotten the courage to approach, can’t stop himself from objecting. "I don't—"

  
  
"Shut up, Kashi!" She turns to him, looking at him, her unholy green eyes burning into his, "Kakashi, tell him, tell him that this isn't what you meant, that it's not what you want. Tell him that the rules are garbage that contradict the very principles Konoha is supposed to live by. Tell him that you need him!"

Kakashi can’t even breathe, much less speak. He can’t move, can’t think, can’t even stop himself from looking at his father on the floor and Lee’s searing gaze and the sword and the blood and—

  
  
"Lee," his dad repeats, looking back at her, “I chose this. Please, don’t rob me of my choices.”

Lee’s face goes suspiciously neutral as everyone pauses, not daring to speak or even breathe. 

“Honor means everything to you, shishou,” Lee slowly begins, “But it means nothing to me,” She finishes the sentence, the air almost buzzing as she unleashes a wave of chakra so huge that all Kakashi can do is stay standing as it floods out into the room, into him, surrounding him and everything with an impossible amount of chakra. 

He hears Lee’s voice echoing through his ears. “—didn’t take and fail the mission, shishou. I did.”

The world blurs, twists, and stretches; suddenly everything snaps back to normal. Kakashi’s on his hands and knees and he can’t remember what he was thinking. 

* * *

Dad gets up from the ground and calmly guides Kakashi toward the kitchen and starts to brew some tea, like everything is fine and he isn’t wearing a white kimono that’s covered in blood. 

Except....

Why _is_ he covered in blood? Lee would never harm him like that; first of all his dad is too skilled to let that happen, but second of all neither of them would never let things spiral out of control like that. 

But she....did? What else could have possibly happened? 

Kakashi knows something’s missing, and it’s only confirmed by Lee’s refusal to look him in the eye, but he can’t quite put his finger on it. Unsettlingly, his dad isn’t aware of whatever it is.

Minato’s at the door with books, because Lee was evicted. For the mission she took. About the war. 

Minato looks in horror at the sight of his dad casually standing there in a bloodstained shini-shouzoku. There. So something about this _is_ weird. 

But Kakashi’s thoughts are just whirling around his head without a conclusion, so he decides to focus on the conversation and glean what information he can now for later when he’s not so....confused. But that doesn’t seem right. He’s not confused. Lee just took sparring too far. That’s probably it. That can’t be it.

Kakashi resolves again to just focus on what’s at hand. 

Lee’s going into ANBU after England because of the mission, Lee just got back and—

Wait, no, the mission was weeks ago. 

His dad is angrily objecting to her joining ANBU. Which makes sense, because while he and Lee took missions together, they were very pointedly not ANBU missions. And why did Lee go with his dad’s teammates? Kakashi doesn’t really know why she was on that mission, she was supposed to be in England for a long term—

His thoughts are interrupted by his dad slamming his hand down and angrily saying, “No, they don’t put you on the mission roster, then they don’t put me on the mission roster. If they take me, goddammit they’re taking my apprentice too!”

His dad is refusing to let Lee go alone to England, but he can’t just stop taking missions like that. It’s the middle of the war, and Konoha can’t afford to just not send an ANBU commander on a mission like that. 

Almost against his will, a solution forms in his head. But it’s the only possible solution. And Lee, well, Kakashi doesn’t know exactly _what_ she did, but he knows she did something. Lee doesn’t deserve to be stranded in a foreign land by herself. 

Kakashi slowly takes off his mask, looks Lee in the eye, and takes a deep breath. “I’ll go to _England_. I speak _English,_ I’m not on the roster yet anyway, and I’m going.”

Lee’s the most shocked he’s ever seen her, and somehow he knows just what to say.

“Rule Number Thirteen: Friendship is Magic.”


End file.
